The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic devices for use in various mobile electronic products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. As these goals are achieved, the density of power consumption of integrated circuit components within the microelectronic devices has increased, which, in turn, increases the average junction temperature of the microelectronic device. If the temperature of the microelectronic device becomes too high, the integrated circuits within the microelectronic device may be damaged or destroyed. Therefore, there is an ongoing effort to design ever more efficient and cost-effective heat dissipation devices for microelectronic devices.